


Together Again

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [59]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 59 - "Look at me."
Relationships: Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda
Series: Drabble Collection [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 20





	Together Again

Luz was having trouble believing it.

After so long trapped in the Boiling Isles, a part of her had started thinking she would never see her mother again, despite of how she had tried to hold on to hope.

And now, her mother was at the Boiling Isles.

Her mother was looking around, and Luz recognized the look, as she had gone through the same thing that first day there.

"Look at me, mami," Luz said. "I know how this looks, but..."

Her mother finally snapped out of it. "Never do this to me again."

Luz hugged her, "I won't."


End file.
